


健康服务

by Asahihihi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-03 23:30:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asahihihi/pseuds/Asahihihi
Summary: 百合风俗店





	健康服务

女孩子的身体香香软软，极富弹性的胸部推开热水靠过来，贴上身前人的背磨蹭着，把挤在上面的沐浴液揉出泡沫。

戴萌抓在浴缸边缘的指节颤抖着，大口吸气再缓缓吐出，努力演出气定神闲的感觉。

被遮挡的视线让身体变得更加敏感。身后传来热水的温度，泡沫的细腻，还有特属于女孩子的饱满，柔软中带着一点点凸起，擦过脊背时带起一阵颤栗。

这间百合风俗店离戴萌所在的不良高中很近，贩卖由美少女提供的拥抱、摸背、膝枕等健康服务。

至少传单上是这么写的。

意识到情况不对时已经晚了，天真的不良少女被服务生蒙住眼，推进了一间水汽弥漫的屋子，随即跌入了一个温暖的怀抱。

手臂下意识环了上去，掌心触及腰后的肌肤，凉凉的，滑滑的，细腻程度让戴萌忍不住赞叹。她鬼使神差地继续往下摸，捏上浑圆挺翘的臀部时，嘴唇也被柔软的触感覆盖了。

女生的手抵在她胸前，在接吻的同时将制式校服的纽扣一颗颗解开，戴萌很快变得和她一样赤裸。

“等，等一下...”戴萌终于清醒过来，她只是想买一个抱抱，没想要这么刺激的展开。

可话没说完女生又吻了上来，赤裸的身体紧贴着戴萌，急切地挑起她舌尖的回应。这人比她矮上半头，可力气倒不小，戴萌跌跌撞撞地被推着往后走，后腰撞上了硬质物体，她被抱着一起跌入了热水中。

乳尖被身后人摸上时，戴萌恍惚了。她没谈过恋爱——如果暗恋不算的话，也没有过任何类型的性经验。

她，一个女生，来买另一个女生的色情服务，那她是要当攻还是受？

戴萌已然接受了现实，虽然搞不懂事情为什么会发展成这样，但被女孩子服务的感觉实在太赞，她决定先爽一下再说。

截至目前她还是受，胸部被揉捏的快感对她来说很陌生，她急促喘息着，在耳垂被含住时发出一声微弱的呻吟。

柔软的唇舌带来了舒适的温度，比她烫得要命的耳朵凉爽多了。女生的舌尖沿着耳廓上下舔舐，温热的呼吸是更恶劣的帮凶，戴萌颤抖着夹紧双腿，她感受到了穴口处热潮的泛滥。

“嗯...哈...”她控制不住地叫出声来，身体前倾，短暂地逃离这燥热的酷刑。

“你叫什么？”她喘息着问道，“或者说，我该怎么称呼你？”

伴随着哗啦啦的水声，女生站起身迈出了浴缸。戴萌疑惑地朝声源处抬起头，然后被抓着胳臂拉了起来，有浴巾盖在了身上。

她在电视剧里看过这种店铺的流程，先洗澡，再去床上，所以她被牵着走向的地方，应该是卧室吧。

床垫比想象中舒服，床单的质感也很高级。戴萌的手环上女孩子的腰，瘦得过分，压在自己身上也不觉得沉。

“我要叫你什么？”戴萌又问了一次。

但女生依然没有说话。

这个辖区只有四间高中，另外三间都是名校，只有戴萌所在的这间，是在整个市都很有名的不良高校。

四校联会上的场景戴萌还记得很清晰，A高和B高的学生会主席坐得离她极远，皱着眉头，像在躲什么脏东西一样。

戴萌无所谓地挑了挑眉，这场景她早就预料到了，甚至从书包里掏出一包粗点心，在气氛严肃的会议室里吃起了下午茶。

“我可以坐在这里吗？”甜甜的女声吓得戴萌猛地抬起头，身着S高制服的女生已经拉开凳子坐了下来，就在她旁边。

“可以给我吃一点吗？”女生双手合十，可怜兮兮地看看戴萌，又看看她手中的零食，像只耷拉着耳朵的小兔子，“一点点就好，我忘记吃午饭了。”

戴萌愣住了，S高是传统贵族女校，她以为大小姐都是喝露水长大的，才不会吃这种廉价的垃圾食品。

“果然不可以吗...”女孩子低下了头。

“啊？啊！给，给你，这一包都给你！”戴萌终于回过神来，把吃到一半的点心塞进她手里，又慌乱地拎起书包翻找，“不够的话我这里还有，可乐也有！你喝可乐吗？”

“嗯！”女孩子笑弯了眼睛，从口袋里掏出一块叠放整齐的手帕，轻轻擦了擦戴萌的嘴角。

“噫？！”戴萌吓傻了。

淡蓝色的手帕沾染了一点油渍，女生把它叠到里面，放回口袋，接过了戴萌手中的可乐。

纤细修长的手指，圆润整齐的指甲，单手开罐的动作过分帅气，撩动了戴萌本以为不存在的少女心。

“忘了自我介绍了，我叫莫寒，S高的学生会主席。”莫寒冲她伸出手，“我们可以开始第一次例会了吗？”

“戴萌同学。”

“这就是你每天发春的理由？”徐子轩一脸嫌弃，“开会通知上四个负责人的名字都有写，也只有你这种闲散过头的人才不会看吧。”

“滚，你懂个屁！”戴萌飞起一脚踹她屁股上，“她还找我要吃的，还给我擦嘴角，还冲我笑！”

四校联会后来又开了几次，戴萌每次英姿飒爽地去，春风满面地回，莫寒始终对她很甜。

“那你有加她联系方式吗？”徐子轩欠扁地问。

“......没有。”

“啧啧啧，你听听你说的这是人话吗？”徐子轩打不过但跑得快，话音未落已经窜到了十几米外，“人家大小姐礼貌又温柔罢了，你个铁憨憨别自作多情了。”

戴萌抄起半块砖头作势要扔，徐子轩赶紧抱着脑袋逃到了教学楼后面。

“你清醒一点吧！”徐子轩边喊边冲她丢了一个纸团，“花钱买温柔都比你这一厢情愿的单恋要强。”

戴萌不知道是被喊懵了，还是被砸懵了，愣在原地看徐子轩跑走，这才蹲下去把那个纸团捡起铺开，又叠起揣进口袋里。

反正离得近，去看看也无妨吧。

戴萌自言自语地解释道，虽然地址离学校很近，但他还是用手机导了个航。

我买个拥抱就走，我发誓。

吻从耳后来到颈侧，吮过挺立的乳尖，又继续往下，舔上腿间湿润的软肉。

戴萌浑身紧绷，唇舌给予的快感过于强烈，却又非常温柔，不带一点点侵略性。她急促地喘息着，手扶在女生脑后，迎来了她人生中的第一次高潮。

湿滑的穴口被手指蹭了一下，戴萌都做好被进入的准备了，没想到女生只是沾了下她溢出的体液，然后放到口中尝了尝，吮吸的声音听得她满脸通红。

女孩子又重新跪到了她的腰间，附身亲吻她。牵着她的手来到湿润的入口，又推着她的手腕把她送了进去。

“哈......”戴萌心脏漏跳一拍，仿佛被进入的那个是她一样。

异常湿润，却又过分紧致的地方紧紧地包裹在戴萌的手指上，她试着动一动，可身上人猛地抓紧她的肩膀，手臂微微颤抖，她分不清这是疼还是爽。

戴萌的迟疑引起了女生的不满，她气呼呼地撕咬她的下唇，自己摆动起腰身来。

进出的水声过于色情，戴萌渐渐摸清了对方身体的偏好，重新夺回了主动权。

她想起她思考过的那个攻受问题，现在答案找到了，她既攻且受，互攻万岁。

“开完这次会，我们就有缘再见啦。”莫寒这话是对着三个人说的，但戴萌就是觉得，她看向自己时的笑容别有深意。

“啊！”莫寒一声惊呼，她不小心碰翻了水杯，裙摆被打湿了。

“唔...”她嘟起嘴，哼哼唧唧的对空气撒起了娇，另外两人在第一时间冲过来给她递纸。

戴萌没有动，她现在思绪混乱，总觉得自己忘记了什么重要的东西。

“啊...”女孩子在高潮时刻终于发出了声音，随后狠狠咬上戴萌的肩膀，整个人都颤抖起来，“唔...”

“那个，莫，莫寒！”戴萌鼓起勇气叫住了那人，她实在不想散会即永别，“可以留个电话吗？”

莫寒总是笑着，让人看不出情绪，她走过来，手拍上戴萌的右肩。

戴萌咬着后槽牙才没叫出声来，被女孩子咬伤的地方就在那里，咬得很重，一碰就疼。

莫寒踮起脚尖，嘴唇几乎要碰上戴萌的耳朵。

“你知道去哪儿找我的。”

END


End file.
